


She's My Rival

by prettyshinin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, a bit angsty, chaeyoung and tzuyu are exes, dahyun and mina are their professors/captains of volley and debate, fluffy (at some point idk), momo likes mina sorta, only tzuyu hates jihyo, sana and momo love each other I swear, sana likes dahyun sorta, they're both volleyball players and on the debate team, they're just snakes, tzuyu and jihyo are rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyshinin/pseuds/prettyshinin
Summary: Tzuyu and Jihyo are natural born rivals, or so Tzuyu thinks.





	She's My Rival

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the loml Toni. I wrote this and posted this a while ago but I decided to post it here because why the hell not. Anyways, if anything is wrong, please tell me!
> 
> Hope yall enjoy my story!

The only noise heard in the auditorium was the volleyball soaring in the air, the setter serving a nearly perfect shot. Coach Kim ordered her team to play a friendly match, saying something about how the team lacked chemistry.

Coach Kim watches the ball with calculated eyes, noting down on the slip of paper attached to her clipboard what each member could improve on.

"Chou, could you switch with Park?" Coach Kim asks without sparing a second glance at the tall girl who was in the process of handing the ball over to the outside hitter. Tzuyu, in her shock, slams the ball into the ground, staring at the coach in disbelief.

"Tzuyu, look, I know. Just... go sit down, please." Coach pleads, already used to the tall girl's random fits of anger she would have whenever her sunbae would take her spot. Something about Jihyo just irked her, not to mention that Jihyo was also on the debate team with her.

Tzuyu begrudgingly stomps over to the bleachers, making sure to bump shoulders with the older girl. Jihyo simply smiles up at the younger, casting a casual wink her way, the small gesture making the younger girl huff out an exasperated sigh.

"Don't wink at me like that." Tzuyu mutters to herself, not daring to speak so disrespectfully to her sunbae.

"Park, give the ball over to Son." Coach Kim advises, the girl quickly obliging to the coach's demand. Tuzyu watches with crossed arms for the next few minutes, her sunbae encouraging their team members to succeed. 

The auditorium doors slam open abruptly, the team trying their best not to lose their focus on the task at hand. Coach Kim looks over to the door, ready to shout at the intruder, but she instead lets out a sigh upon seeing who entered.

"Miss Minatozaki and Miss Hirai, this is a closed practice." Coach Kim says dismissively, hoping the girls will leave before they distract someone, more specifically her.

"She's right, babe. Why don't you go over to Miss Myoui's room?" Sana suggests, her girlfriend Momo smiling a devillish grin at the prospect of being with her favorite professor.

"Okay, sweetie." Momo quickly kisses Sana's cheek and proceeds to scurry out of the auditorium, leaving Sana with the coach who was already groaning internally.

Tzuyu rolls her eyes at the pair, not paying them much attention as she watched Jihyo just in case she made a mistake. So far, the girl was doing no wrong, serving nothing but flawless shots and shouting encouraging words even to the other side.

"Dahyunnie~"

"First of all, how on earth do you know my name? Secondly, this is still a closed practice, go join your girlfriend, please." Coach Kim says calmly, not wanting to let out her frustration on the poor girl.

"Dahyunnie, don't be so formal. My girlfriend wouldn't want you to be so formal to me." Sana insists, twirling a lock of Coach Kim's dark hair.

"What does that even mean? Please stop touching me, learn to respect your elders."

"But, Dahyunnie~ there isn't much age difference between us, only a few months." Sana looks down at her with a pout, the coach sighing at the girl.

"There is 3 years between us, how is that a few months?" 

Tzuyu notices Jihyo slam the ball with her fist, their other teammates not seeming to notice, or their preoccupied coach.

"Use honorifics, plea-" Coach Kim pleads as the younger girl begins to mess with her hair.

"Coach Kim, Jihyo sunbaenim just used her fist!" Tzuyu shouts towards the coach, wincing at how loud her voice was in the seemingly quiet auditorium.

Coack Kim sighs in gratitude, slightly moving Sana aside so she could look at her team. "Park, I have told the team time and time again not to use your fist. Chou, get back in. Park, rest for a bit."

"Okay, coach!" Both girls chimed in, Tzuyu rolling her eyes at Jihyo's enthusiasm. Jihyo skips over to the bleachers, her smile widening as she sees the sour expression on Tzuyu's face. Jihyo pats Tzuyu on the back as she moves over to her position scoffing silently at the action.

"Hey, cut Jihyo unnie some slack." Chaeyoung says to Tzuyu who was watching the ball fly around.

"She's my rival, what do you expect?"

░░░

"Chaeyoungie, would you share your food with me?"

"I'm here on scholarship, this is the food I made myself. Just buy yourself some food."

"Hey, I almost got that volleyball scholarship!"

"Yeah, and you didn't because you were sick the day scouts came over to watch you. Go get some food." 

"I was sick because you wanted to be adventurous on our date and pushed me into a water fountain."

"Are you blaming me for not getting a scholarship?"

"Guys, this is why you broke up, you never stop fighting." Their friend, Jeongyeon, chimes in as she stares at her younger friends with a frown, leaning her head on her girlfriend Nayeon's shoulder. The younger girls apologized sheepishly.

"Unnie!" Chaeyoung abruptly shouts, catching the attention of none other than Tzuyu's supposed rival, said girl glaring at her ex.

"What are you doing?" Tzuyu hisses at Chaeyoung, the older girl not paying attention to her as she waves Jihyo over towards their table.

"Oh, hello Jeongyeon unnie. Hello Nayeon sunbaenim."

"Oh, wow, she's so polite! Unlike someone I know." Nayeon glares jokingly at Tzuyu who slides down further into her seat.

"Don't worry, unnie, she isn't polite to anybody." Chaeyoung insists, discreetly pinching Tzuyu's shoulder so she could greet Jihyo.

"Hello, sunbaenim." Tzuyu mutters, wanting to be as far away from Jihyo as possible.

Jihyo smiles down at Tzuyu, not paying much mind to her mood as she sits down next to Chaeyoung. "So, what's going on?"

"Oh, funny that you're here. We were just about to invite Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to a party later tonight. If you want, you can come along?" Nayeon asks with a bright expression on her face.

"Oh, but it's Thursday, who parties on a Thursday?"

"It's nothing extreme, just a little get together. Plus, we're in college, what better time to party than now?" Jeongyeon insists, her girlfriend smirking at her intentions. Truthfully, Nayeon didn't know Jihyo enough to invite her along, but she certainly knew that Tzuyu didn't like her much.

"Oh, well, why not? I have debate team practice right now, so I'll just get ready after that." Jihyo gets up, bowing slightly before leaving.

"Speaking of, Tzuyu, don't you also have a debate team practice to go to? Why don't you go with her?" Nayeon smiles devillishly at the younger girl who couldn't possibly glare harder at her.

"Have fun~" Tzuyu's friends chime as she walks away abruptly, stomping over to Miss Myoui's room.

Once she's inside, she notices half of her team haven't arrived yet. She also notices the girls from the gym earlier, the one flirting with her coach sitting at a desk, picking at her fingernails, meanwhile the other girl was clearly flirting with Miss Myoui.

"They're an odd couple, right?" Jihyo speaks up from beside Tzuyu, the younger girl nodding without sparing a glance her way.

"I heard that they have an open relationship." Tzuyu comments, her sunbae shaking her head at the pair.

"I'm not sure, but whatever makes them happy, I suppose."

"Minari~"

"M-miss Hirai, please, my practice will start soon. You are not part of the debate team, so if you may..."

"Do I have to sign up for the team to spend more time with you? If so, where do I sign up?"

"You cannot join the debate team in the middle of the semester. Now, I'm kindly asking for you and your girlfriend to leave."

Coach Kim comes in at that moment, not noticing the pair as she says, "Miss Myoui, I need your attendance sheet for toda- oh, no." Once the coach spots Sana who immediately perks up upon noticing her presence, she abruptly turns around and calmly walks outside of the room.

"Okay, let's go." Sana says excitedly, grabbing her girlfriend's arm before she can say goodbye to Miss Myoui, in pursuit of the coach. Tzuyu and the rest of her team watch the pair in amusement.

"Okay, shall we start practice now?"


End file.
